1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp employing a semiconductor-type light source as a light source to switch and emit a light distribution pattern for low beam (for passing) and a light distribution pattern for high beam (for cruising).
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlamp employing a semiconductor-type light source as a light source is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-18178). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle headlamp will be described. The conventional vehicle headlamp is provided for switching and emitting a light distribution pattern for DTL and a light distribution pattern for cruising by means of a switch of a scattering lens.
In addition, a vehicle headlamp adapted to switch and emit a light distribution pattern for low beam and a light distribution pattern for high beam is also conventionally known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-200510). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle headlamp will be described. The conventional vehicle headlamp is provided in such a manner that: a shade is positioned in a low beam location; light from a discharge lamp is reflected on a first reflection surface to thereby obtain a light distribution pattern for low beam; the shade is switched and positioned in a high beam location; and the light from the discharge lamp is reflected on the first reflection surface and a second reflection surface to thereby obtain a light distribution pattern for high beam.
However, the former one of the conventional vehicle headlamps has entailed a problem that a light distribution pattern for passing and a light distribution pattern for cruising cannot be switched and emitted. In addition, the latter one of the conventional vehicle headlamps has entailed a problem that a discharge lamp is used as a light source, whereas a semiconductor-type light source is not used as a light source.